


Wanna Do Something Crazy?

by FandomsMayChange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also i'm bad at porn, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx invites herself over to Jhin's apartment and the things that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Do Something Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> idk writing porn is fun

"Take it off, Jhin!" Jinx smiled as she sat on top of him.

They were both in a bed. It was Jhin's apartment. Jinx had invited herself over.Neither were sure how they ended up in his bedroom. Or on his bed. Or her on top of him.

"You come in my home then ask me to take this off?"

She looked up, in thought. "Hm.... Yeah!"

"No, Jinx. You've seen me already." He sighed. "Now please get off of me."

She wiggled on him before speaking. "You were just so cute, I wanna see you again!"

He huffed. "'Cute'."

"What? You don't like cute?" She giggled. "What about, 'handsome'? Or maybe 'stud'!"

"Jinx, please." Things were starting to get uncomfortable for him.

"What's wrong, baby?" She leaned forward, her face coming close to his. And also... An area being close to another as well...

"You're very close to a certain area and you don't move soon, you may feel something." He admitted.

"Oh, will I?" Her expression went blank. "Feel what?"

"Jinx you are precious." He shook his head before removing the mask.

"Yay!" She leaned forward and kissed him. "It was a trap!"

Jhin was in shock after the blue haired girl had kissed him. He covered his mouth before speaking. "A trap?"

"You thought I wanted to see your face! But I actually wanted to see your face and kiss you!" She smiled at him.

"God, Jinx..." He tried to keep from smiling, but failed. Her little 'plan' was cute.

"You're smiling!" She poked his cheek.

"I am and I hate it!" He grabbed her waist. "You like plans?" He pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was longer and more passionate.

"Nice..." She began to grind against him. "I think I feel it."

He began to blush. "Do you?"

"Yeah... I feel sparks when we kiss!" She raised her arms in the air.

"Jinx... Are you serious?" He smiled, almost laughing. "That's what you feel?"

She giggled. "What else what would I be feeling?" She played a clueless act.

He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her. "That?"

She blushed, a bit surprised. She laughed quieter than usual. "You're ready."

"Are you not?" He put his hand behind her head and pulled her down.

She giggled. "I can't say this is how I expected things to go when I came over, but..." She kissed him. "I'm completely fine with it. So I guess I am ready."

"That's fantastic." He had a smirk on his face.

"So Jhin..." She moved to his neck. "Who lives over here?"

He shivered slightly as she began to lick his neck. "Illaoi... And Sol might as well live here."

He held her closely as she pleased him. "Your apartment looks nice." She mumbled.

He hadn't responded to that comment, so she had successfully distracted him. "Jinx..." He took her in his arms and turned over.

"If you wanted to be on top you could've just asked..." Her cheeks were pink on her pale skin.

"No use asking when I can just show my dominance." He kissed the exposed area of her chest. "Why don't you take that thing off?"

"Hm..." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't know if you're ready for all this, Jhin." She smirked.

"Oh believe me, I am." He trailed his finger down her torso.

She laughed slightly. "Kinda tickles!"

"Does this?" He held her waist and sent kisses down her stomach.

She smiled. "Nope."

Jinx began to unhook her top before taking it off completely. She tossed it aside. She was rather flat to say the least, but Jhin apparently didn't care.

She laid back, exposing herself to him. He moved forward and kissed her chest. He went to a more sensitive area and began to lick. She finally left her joking mood as her mouth opened slightly.

"Jhin..." She said with a sigh.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He continued alternating between each nipple. He rubbed the unoccupied ones.

"C'mere baby." She pulled him on her and kissed his neck.

Since she caught him on a relaxing day, he wasn't wearing his normal attire. He wore a shirt and pants. Jinx was reaching for the hem as she licked his neck.

"You seem experienced, Jinx..." He breathed a little heavier than normal.

"Maybe a little..." She pulled his shirt off. "Are you?"

"Murder isn't the only thing I do..." He lightly bit her neck. "So yes."

She released a low moan at his action. "You know me so well, Jhin." She laughed a little.

"I figured you'd like that." He laughed. "Considering you get off to killing people."

"I do not..." She smiled. "I get excited!"

He chuckled. "And they're different?" He trailed his tongue down her stomach, stopping at her shorts.

"You like licking, huh?" Jinx commented.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." Jhin looked up at her as he put his hands at her shorts. "May I?"

She smiled. "Yes, you may."

Jhin began to unbutton her shorts and pull them down. He dragged her underwear along with them.

Jhin looked up at a blushing Jinx. He smiled before he began to lick her all over. He licked slowly and inserted his tongue where she was most sensitive. Her legs would quiver and she released soft moans with every move he made.

Her breathing was heavy. "J- Jhin..." He did respond for he was quite busy. "L- let me do something..." She finally gathered the strength to utter out.

He sat up, a smirk on his face. "What do you plan on doing, love?"

Jinx also sat up, in nothing but her socks. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

"Hm?" Jhin tilted his head.

"Unbutton that shirt, hot stuff." Jinx smiled.

"... Very well." He did as he was told... Slowly.

"Oh come on, Jhin." She began to do it herself.

When his chest was exposed he started kissing his neck. She licked and softly bit every part of his neck. Jhin sighed softly at her actions. His moans were always low, for he wanted to remain in control. Though it was quickly slipping away from him. Jinx had sent a trail of kisses down his chest. She went for his pants before pulling them down.

"You're excited..." Jinx smiled. "I'm gonna show you that I can be in charge too."

Jinx pulled his underwear down and revealed his member. She began to stroke it before she brought her lips to it. Her tongue made its way all around it before she took it all in. She pulled back and lightly tapped the tip causing him quiver.

"Don't want to make you cum too quickly." She giggled.

Jhin stared at her, red-faced. He took her chin and brought her in for a kiss. They kissed slowly and tenderly before breaking apart.

Jinx moved back and got a look at his body. She smirked. Jhin tilted his head in response.

"Jinx... Why don't you sit on my lap?" He patted his leg.

He obviously did not mean his lap for his member was up and 'in the way' for her to simply do the innocent option.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She lifted herself up and slowly let him insert inside of her. She sighed pleasantly.

Jinx had her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. Jhin tilted his head, confused.

"Do you think this feeling is only sexual? I actually like you Jinx."

"Hm?" Her eyes widened.

He pulled her close to him. "Give me some emotion."

Jinx's blush deepened. "Oh..." Jinx wrapped her arms around him. "Heh... You're cute."

"Mmhmm..."

He began to move his hips back and forth slowly. Jinx closed her eyes and her mouth opened slightly.

"It feels good inside you, Jinx..." His breath was starting to get heavy.

She didn't respond right away, but moaned slightly. "You're the one who feels good."

Jhin eventually picked up the pace. Jinx's moans became louder and more often. Jhin grunted with every thrust. He didn't want to seem so weak in this act, but he was probably pretty loud.

"Jinx..." He eventually chimed in. He was obviously out of breath.

"Yeah, baby...?" She eventually responded.

"I'm going to cum soon." His eyes were closed. "Do you..."

"Don't even pull out." She moved back to look at him. She moved forward and kissed him on the lips softly.

Eventually Jhin did as he said and they both released a shout of pleasure. They both rolled over next to each other, panting.

Jinx trailed a finger across his cheek. "Love you."

His eyes widened. He looked away searching for a response. "I... Love you too."

It was all he could say. He wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but he hopped he did.


End file.
